Express the percent as a decimal. $23.9\%$
$23.9$ percent = $23.9$ per cent = $23.9$ per hundred $23.9\% = \dfrac{23.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{23.9\%} = 0.239$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.